


Joyride

by MasochisticHero



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, Rehabilitation, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Theonsa - Freeform, Trauma, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasochisticHero/pseuds/MasochisticHero
Summary: Theon had just lost his inheritance rights, and Sansa is running away from her relationship problems. So they decide to go on a life changing journey in an attempt to forget their problems from real life.*AU in which Theon is alive because he deserves all the happiness in the world**rating may be changed in the future; multichapters*





	1. A Sad Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> In memory of Theon Greyjoy. May he live a happy life in multiple alternate realities called fanfictions.

Theon grimaced as he saw all the other students. He just graduated with a major in Nautical Engineering, minor in Management, top of his class, and what his dad did was cut him off. He was supposed to join the Iron Fleet Corp., the biggest cruise company in the world. Now he had nothing, not even a parent to put on a medal on him onstage. He just got the message minutes ago, only expecting that his father would be late, not this trainwreck.

It was an akward moment. The teachers all looked at him, shaking their heads at his situation. Poor lad, they thought. They all knew his father was busy, but no one expected that there would be a student with no one on his most important day.

He couldn't have invited Robb and Jon. They were in different states, graduating on the same weekend as him. He's the only one who stayed at Winterfell University. He had been alone for a long time now.

So Theon just allowed the university director to put the medals he earned onto him. The student body clapped ferociously: one, because Theon was a popular student, who was into great with sports, popular with the women, friends with all the guys; second, because anyone deserved the applause for being alone on stage, with no family with him to celebrate this day with.

As soon as the ceremony ended, he quickly ducked out of the prying eyes. He didn't want to explain to friends and teachers that his father cut him off. His mind began to race. He can start working. He had job offers in Dorne, King's Landing, and even abroad, in Essos. He quickly sent an email to each job request that he thanks them for the opportunity and that they can expect a reply within a month. They were willing to wait. Theon was not only top of his class, he was heir to a big corporation. Keyword: was.

He thought that he should move out of his penthouse her sister so kindly bought him, but then realized he can make money of it if he rents it to someone. He quickly put his house on air bnb. Wintertown was always bustling with tourist. It could work.

He thought about his money in the bank, if it will last him enough to until when he gets sustainable on his own.

He didn't understand. He did a good job at school, he did a good job to make his father proud. So why was he cut off from the family?

He considered calling Yara, but decided against it.

By the time he got home, all disoriented, he started crying. He did a good job only for everything to be taken away from him. He was supposed to go to an afterparty today to celebrate a new beginning. He didn't realize that new beginnings were sad and miserable.

He painstakingly arranged his room to be fit for a rentable. He moved all his personal bellongings to a closet, then locked it. Without thinking, he started packing his clothes. He supposed that he, the heir apparent to the Iron Fleet, should just stay in a dingy apartment in whatever state he fould ultimately work in. Goodbye, good life. Goodbye, dreams. What use were nowhis degrees now? He specifically got them because of his enthusiasm to join the Iron Fleet. He wanted to expand it and make it the best in the world.

After leaving his keys and instructions to his househelp, he dragged his feet to his car. Where was he going? He turned off his phone. He didn't want to talk to anyone anyways.

Theon just started to drive. Wherever the road may leave him.

* * *

Yara started shouting in the drawing room when Balon told her that he cut of Theon.

"So not only did you NOT go to my little brother's graduation, you had to cut him off."

"He doesn't deserve a full life, his brothers died so he has to suffer too."

Yara sighed in exasperation. "Its not like Theon's fault that they died! What the hell were you thinking?!"

She tried to phone Theon, but the number was busy. "He's not in service. Father, what in seven hells are you going to do if Theon does something stupid. He's your son."

Balon just snorted, wine in hand. "Then good ridance."

Yara stormed away. She called her assistant to book her a flight to Winterfell right away. She was going to get him back.

* * *

Theon was a hundred miles from Winterfell. He thinks he's a few hours ride to King's Landing, though. He stopped by a coffee in the middle of nowhere, contemplating his life choices. perhaps he should just start whatever shop in the middle of nowhere too. He attempted to turn on his phone, but decided against it. Robb can live without him texting his best from for a bit.

"Tuna sandwich please. And a cup of black coffee."

Theon almost handed out his credit card. He decided to start using cash only. He can't splurge on credit only to incur a debt that he can't pay. He should cut it off right away.

He turned to look for a seat, but then a figure caught his attention.

He knows her. He'd always know that red hair.

It was Sansa. He remembered the last time he saw her. It was Sansa's going away party in the Stark mansion. She was going to study fashion design in King's Landing. He remembered getting drunk enough to kiss her in the cheeks, and he remembered how she giggled. Nothing happened further. Its not like he didn't have a crush on her since forever, but...

Sansa whipped her head when he started walking towards her. He noticed her eyes were puff from crying. He wanted to hurt those who made her cry. But he hadn't seen her in two years. Sure, they would exchange texts sometimes, from "How are you?" to telling each other how their day went. But sometime a year and a half ago, Sansa stopped talking with everyone except her mother. He can't expect her to start pouring her secrets to him now.

"Sansa," Theon started slowly as he put his tray of food down. Gently, he reached out. It may be years since they last talked, but he would always care about her. "Sans. Who hurt you?"

She pulled away and cast her eyes down. "Congratulations on graduating."

She didn't want to talk about it, obviously. He noted that she had a suitcase beside her. It was summer break, but Sansa hadn't gone home last summer. He also heard from Robb that Sansa wasn't going home this summer as well. Then where was she going? He tried to think of a light joke to cheer her up, as he always did, but his mind was too blank to think of something funny.

Sansa continued, "Can you not tell Robb?"

"Not tell Robb what?" It's not like he had plans to tell anything to Robb just yet.

"About you seeing me here." That's what she said, but he knew she was pertaining to her crying in the middle of nowhere.

They were quiet for a little longer. He ordered a lemon cake for her.

"Where are you going?" Sansa asked nonchalantly, eyes looking into the nothingness outside, remembering how she was pushed out of the car a night ago.

Theon shrugged. "My dad cut me off, so before I settle into the mediocre life of a normal non rich person, I'm going to go on a joyride."

For the first time in years, she looked into his eyes and cracked a smile. It was a semblance of the beautiful smile Sansa used to have. "That's a funny joke Theon." But he just shook his head with a grimace.

For a moment, Sansa forgot her wounds, her sadness, and her scars hiding behind the fabric of her dress.

"Oh my gods. Theon?! You were seriously cut off?" She covered her mouth with her hands in disbelief.

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess. But what about you. I thought you won't return to Winterfell."

"No, I'm coming with you," she decided. It was better than staying in the dorms the whole summer and having that man come to him.

She stood up with newfound excitement. Her last two years in the University of King's Landing was nothing but hell: a mirage of abusive ex boyfriends and more... And even if Theon was alway an insufferable prick during their formative years, he was nothing but kind and sweet to her. He wouldn't do what the others did. What the others will do once they come to her in the middle of the night.

Theon choked at his coffee. "What? No, go home. I'm going on a life changing journey. You don't have to come with me." The thought of having Sansa tag along while he drowns in self pity was not attractive.

But Sansa pleaded. "Please Theon, I need one too. I need to get out of this miserable cycle before I go mad with grief." She didn't elaborate, and he didn't ask more. The thought of Sansa coming with him was comforting.

He considered it for a moment. Sansa did look like she needed it. She was crying, sure, but overall, she looked like all her energy was all gone. When they were younger, she was always a sunshine even in the coldest of winters. She'd dance by the fireplace anc cheer everyone up. "Fine. But don't blame me if it gers boring," he grinned, finding himself smiling for the first time this week.

Sansa just beamed back. She'd rather have a boring trip with Theon than go back to her miserable, disgusting existence.


	2. Mantra of the Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken people hide behind the shadow of who they once were. Sansa a d Theon had lots of internal struggles they hope the other one won't see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst filled chapter. Depiction of past rape, past non con, past violence. You were warned.

 

****

* * *

"Where do you want to go?" Theon asked as they got in the car. Good thing that he remembered to clean it.

Sansa thought for a bit. She wouldn't want to go to Winterfell. She couldn't bare to have her parents see her like this. They'd pull her out of school. She can't go to Riverland too, Robb might still be there. Definitely not King's Landing, nor Castely Rock. Highgarden was also not an option because they might bump into Margery and she didn't want Theon to know about it.

"We should go to Dorne," Sansa said aloud. "The beaches there are nice during the summer," she reasoned, hoping it would be suffice to persuade Theon. Dorne was a very long way from where they were. "I'm excited to go out on a vacation! I haven't been one in two years!" He hadn't allowed her to go for two years.

"That's a long way, but maybe..." He drummed his fingers to the stirring wheel. He did have a call from a company in Dorne. He can check if he'd like to live there. And the Iron Fleet doesn't have an office there. 'Vacation,' he thought nervously.

"Okay, but it will be a long ride. You okay with that, Sans?" he started the car and sighed. What was he doing, going for a vacation after all these years. He had declined all invitations from Robb for so long, but he can't back down now, Sansa might ask if he suddenly changed his mind.

Theon hadn't gone out to enjoy summer since that faithful week five years ago. As a matter of fact, he hadn't gone out of the house for months after that. Yara had to send him to therapy to get a semblance of what he was back to him. He had to learn how to act so that Robb, and Jon, and everyone else who knew him wouldn't know what happened to him.

His father had berated him, calling him a weak man for what he had allowed to be be done with him. Yara defended him from their father. "That's why your brother is a weak ass pussy. You defend him so much even for being a wimp. I bet he enjoyed getting what he deserved," his father spit, talking about him with such venon as if he wasn't in the room with them.

"Your brothers were kidnapped too and they died fighting for their freedom with bravery. And here you are, my only live son, being a goddamn bitch."

Theon hung his head quietly, accepting the words of his father like that was the law.

"I don't need a weakass like you. You should have died instead of your brothers." Silent tears fell from his eyes.

"Dad!" Yara gasped, horrified.

"I had to pay the fucking ransom! Your brother allowed himself to be abducted, beaten, tied down and-" Yara threw a book at her father to shut him up. "For gods' sake, have some sympathy," she scolded angrily.

After that, she ushered him out and tried to talk to him, but Theon wouldn't talk.

He only replied in a trembling voice, "Not Theon, Reek."

"You don't deserve to be happy, Reek," the voice reminded him.

"Theon-"

"Not Theon, Reek," he said in a whisper, almost like a mantra. Its those words which kept him holding on to the facade he hid himself all these years.

"Who's Reek?" A voice pulled him out of his trance. Right, he and Sansa were going on a vacation trip. He breathed in deeply, assuring himself that nothing will happen. An ordinary drive was always okay, but a vacation was bad.

He quickly took out his wallet and pulled out his prescription medicine. He can't afford to have a panic attack infront of another person, let alone Sansa. He had a reputation to cling onto.

He scrambled out of the car, leaning onto the side and closing his eyes. Breath in, breathe out, just like he did every night before sleeping, just like he did before all social interactions. He waited for his medicine to kick in.

Sansa slowly climed out of the car, watching Theon. "Theon, are you alright?" she called out, slowly approaching him. She had never seen him like this. Theon was always the most confident out of him, Jon, and and Robb. Theon was always the one who showed off, the one who always bragged that he flirted with lots of girls in highschool.

Theon calmed down, putting a hand over his still fast beating heart.

"Yeah, go back in, I'll be back in a bit."

Sansa obliged, not asking about it anymore. She knew far too well when people had problems they didn't want to talk about.

She fiddled with her phone, checking out places for them to go while in Dorne, and sidetrips they can possibly take going there. Then her messenger pops up. Ugh. The fratboy Ramsey. He sent her another dick picture. 'I know you want some more 👉👌🌭💦💦.'

She shuddered and closed the chatbox. It was bad enough that she had to deal with her ex, but her fear of Ramsey actually kept her to stay with the abusive Joffrey for so long. And when she asked him an advice because she couldn't take it anymore, he threw her from the moving car and left her in the middle of nowhere. He literally dumped her.

She could have blocked Ramsey after he did that, but its not like he can tell Professor Baelish to not make them group partners anymore.

Actually, she can tell 'Peytr,' as he so insistently told her to do so, but it would simply be replacing one with another.

She burried her face in her hands, stopping herself from thinking what her parents would think of her.

"Whore. Slut." That's what Joffrey called her shen she told him how Ramsey forced himself on her, how he touched her under the tables during class. How the professor offered to pull up her grades if she visited his office after class. "Whore. Slut." That's what she was. Disgusting.

Theon forced himself to snap back to reality. He can do this, for Sansa. When he opened the door, he saw her covering her face with her hands, mumbling a few choice words he cannot make out.

"Sansa," Theon said, announcing his return. She tensed and fixed herself, flashing him a charming smile she careful perfected from the last two years.

"Yeah, let's go to Dorne."

* * *

He let Sansa pick the song, and asked her to set the navigation to Dorne.

"Any pitstops you'd like to take on the way?" he asked. He prayed in his mind that she wouldn't suggest any forest area.

Sansa remembers the list she read.

"Summerhall has lots of great museums, and if its fine with you, we can go to the amusement park in Skyreach."

"How about in Dorne? Anywhere before we hit the beaches?"

"There's a flower garden in Yornewood, then we can go the the beaches at Sunspear."

She remembered so well how Margaery begged her to dump Joffrey so she can go with her to Sunspear. "Sansa," Margaery had said unpatronizingly, "You are allowing that insolent ass to dictate where you can or can't go, what you eat and can't, and all that shit that shouldn't be his business. He doesn't love you."

Sansa knew back then that she was right. But if she broke up with Joffrey, where can Sansa hide when Ramsey comes in. She'd rather not involve another girl to the kind of problem she had.

Theon nodded. They sat in silence for until sunset.

* * *

Sansa had reclined the chair, sleepy after driving two hours in silence. "Theon," she began, but stopped herself. "She remembered how Joffrey hated it when she interrupted him while driving.

"Yeah?" Then she remembered that Joffrey was not Theon. She was finally free of one of her many problems.

"Can we eat McDonald's for dinner." She can eat fastfood again. She had only ever eaten salad while with Joffrey.

Theon mentally counted his money. He can't go above his budget for this trip. He planned to just sleep in his car the whole way, he he doesn't expect Sansa to do that. Sansa needed a vacation, not some silly cross country pity trip.

"I have to be honest with you, I'm really trying to save money now that I'm cut off. I can only afford 2000k this trip."

"That's actually a lot compared to how much two people would actually spend in this kind of trip." He remembered Margery only using 1000k, and she's a splurger.

"That's because gas in expensive to go there and back. But if you say its more than enough..."

"If that's what you're thinking about, then don't worry. I'll pay for my own. You don't have to worry about it." She smiled. She had a lot saved. She hadn't gone anywhere for the last two years.

Deep inside, Theon appreciate it, but he can hear his father screaming at his ear. "You're literally can't even afford a fucking date. You really lost your balls there, ya shite!"

* * *

It didn't bother Sansa that there was only one room left available. It totally didn't bother her as the clerk on the front desk grinned at Theon and gave him a thumbs up.

"Sorry, but we only got one room left. It only has one bed, but the great news is you both fit in it," the clerk smirked.

Theon looked at Sansa for reassurance. She shrugged. Its not like they can sleep in the car.

Theon grabbed the keys and handed them to Sansa. He said he'd take their luggage from the car.

She went up to their room first.

The lock clicked open, and she turned on the lights. It was clean. And it was spacious enough for one night. She slumped on the bed, kicking her shoes away. The night before, she attempted to sleep on a motel after being so graciously dumped, but she was, quite frankly, scared that someone would come to her room late at night. A girl like her, all bruised up, crying and alone, was an easy target. She had to stay in the coffee shop all night.

Theon wouldn't hurt her. Theon had been Robb's best friend since elementary. He had come over their house for sleepovers for far too long. She remembered the first one. Robb was in second grade, and after a year of bringing Theon home for school every single day, their first of many sleepovers happened.

They would all be huddled up in the game room, playing videogames and movies all night. Robb and Theon would wrestle; Arya and Jon would be doing a pillowfight; Bran would build a fort with little Rickon; and she would sing Disney songs. He'd grab Theon to be her pretend prince while singing sappy songs. Theon always did look charming. Then they would all go inside the fort her little brothers so kindly made, but Sansa would push Theon out.

"You have to battle the dragon to save me before you can come in," she would bossily declare. Robb and Jon would just laugh because he was left to deal with her princess tales.

At first he was defiant. Playing save the princess was not manly enough, but after Sansa cried, he finally gave in. He hated it when girls cried. It reminded him of his mother, he once let slip out.

Again, she assured herself. It didn't bother her that there was only one bed. This was Theon. They slept in the same fort every weekend until they were way too old to do enjoy such things.

Theon was a safe space, she assured herself. Theon was Theon, the boy who'd play princess with her, the boy who doted on her whenever she felt sad and lonely; The boy who taught Arya the sport of archery; The boy who made assembled a wagon for Bran; The boy who climbed a tree to get Rickon's ballon back. He had always been only kind to her. And her family. He was more than Robb and Jon's friend. He was family. She closed her eyes and rested her face in the pillows.

Theon was Theon. She convinced herself, again and again, speaking it like a prayer. Theon was not Joffrey, or Ramsey, or Baelish. Even in an enclosed space like this, away from prying eyes, Theon won't hit her like Joffrey does; Theon won't force himself inside her like Ramsey does; Theon wouldn't manipulate her like Baelish does. Theon was-

Theon was Theon. Theon was, is, a good man.

* * *

The hood of the car popped open, and Theon collected his and Sansa's suitcase. That was when he first noticed that her's had broken wheels. He inspected it and noted that it can still be fixed. He took out his tools and carried them all upstairs.

Would Sansa be okay if they slept in the same room together? He hoped his dreams would stay at bay tonight, he wouldn't want to wake her up with his thrashing and groaning. Maybe his father was right after all, that he didn't deserve his inheritance.

He never even recovered fully. He wouldn't have become an asset to the company anyway. He wouldn't become an asset to anything. He was a human liability. Sooner or later his mask of bravado would wear off, and they'd all ridicule him for how weak he trully was. Just like how it was slowly melting in front of Sansa.

He supposed she would think of him as the ultimate weakling. Sansa had always been a fan of strong princes in suits of armor, defending their princess. He was a far cry from being able to defend anyone.

He knocked into the room and found Sansa lying unmoving on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I'll take the couch," he declared. At the very least, he can be a gentleman, if not a prince.

Sansa turned. "Are you sure? You know I'm fine with sharing the bed." In all honesty, she wasn't.

Theon waved a hand after dropping their stuff on the floor. "You don't have to force yourself, I'm not exactly a great company in bed." He sighed heavily. He'd sweat on the bed, toss and turn, then shake it while he drowns in his nightmares. He didn't realize the double meaning of what he said.

Sansa snickered. "But you bragged being great in bed during highschool." Theon always had a confident swagger baack then. Suddenly, she wondered where that all went.

He was too mentally tired to argue back. He was too tired to put on his mask late at night. He just settled himself on the couch and started browsing through the channels on the tv he just turned on.

"What do you wanna order? We can have the room service deliver it here," he said, after finally stopping at Disney Channel. Sansa's old favorite, Sleeping Beauty was on.

She rolled around the large bed. "Get me... nuggets, and a double cheese burger, and fries, and a large strawberry float, then a sundae cone." These were all the food Joffrey refused to allow into her diet.

She expected him to comment about it, but he just dialed the local phone and ordered exactly what she wanted, plus a quarter pounder and diet coke for him.

They watched in silence while the movie progressed.

"Sans, remember how you used to torment me with your awful stories?" he asked with a hint of fondness in his voice. Those days were the simplest.

"What, you didn't like being my prince?" Sansa questioned.

He smiled at the memories. "Nah, I just think that they weren't as awful as I thought they were, compared to today."

And to that sentiment, Sansa could agree.

The food came and they ate while reminiscing the good old days.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theon is indeed a good man.


	3. All Men are Pigs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joffrey blackmails Sansa, pushing her into her emotional brink. And Theon tries to be of help, even if he doesn't think he can do anything for her.
> 
> All men are pigs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR A TRIGGER CHAPTER. PHYSICAL ABUSE. EMOTIONAL ABUSE. SEXUAL ABUSE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. SKIP IF NECESSARY.
> 
> Image to be added when I can.

Sansa fidgeted the sheets. She wouldn’t dare toss and turn; Theon might notice. She bit her lip hard as she rhythmically chewed the insides of her cheeks, debating if she should tell respond to Joffrey’s latest stream of texts.

 

 

> _Where are you, you slut? I came back to where I dumped your sorry ass and you weren’t waiting for me. I was being good, returning to pick you up. And here I thought I would take you back even if you cheated on me._
> 
> _I bet you’re whoring to get a cab ride home._
> 
> _Did you ask the Bolton bastard to pick you up in exchange of your holes getting dicks?_
> 
> _Fucking slut._

The next text was an image. She inhaled sharply and stippled a cry.

 

 

> _I’ll spread this around school so that everyone can see what a filthy whore you are._

It was a naked picture of her. Naked, with erect nipples and a horny expression, obviously enjoying what was being done to her beyond the frame of the photo.

She has never seen that photo.

Then he sent another image.

An image of her wearing nothing, sleeping entangled with Joffrey’s sheets.

But the last one was the worst, sending her back into the darkest time of her life.

It was the image of her being violated by Ramsey and his friends. It was the image that was the first crack to her and Joffrey’s relationship.

Sansa stood up and ran to the bathroom to start crying.

She didn’t notice Theon rousing up from his pretend sleep, worried about her.

* * *

 When Sansa first met Joffrey, he was the kindest gentleman she has ever met. He had beautiful eyes, which would grace her direction sometimes when they pass the hallways. Then one day, he sent a rose to her desk, asking to date her.

All was good at first. Things escalated so fast.  Joffrey was a good lover. He’d take her where she wanted, and he’d buy the things she wanted. She was easily impressed. So when one night, Joffrey started touching her, she allowed him, thinking that she was going to be her forever.

At first, she didn’t question his fetishes. Joffrey was a man after all. So she answered to all his needs. He told her to call her master on the bed, and he told her to close her eyes when he hit her and fucked her.

She never objected. She was his princess, and she was her prince.

But it escalated beyond the bedroom.

Her calling Joffrey master. She learned it the hard way when he suddenly slapped her in the hallway when she called him by his name. It shook her by surprise. It was her first time ever to be struck on the face, to be a spectacle to be ogled by the uncomfortable onlookers in the hallway.

She didn’t know what she did. He left her alone on the hallway, then texted the reason five minutes later. It was her fault, he said. And she believed it.

So she learned to behave. He hasn’t struck her since, and it’s been a few good months. She buried that slap deep in her heart. until the day he hit her again.

* * *

 Theon sat up and listened to the silent sobs coming from the locked bathroom. He checked the wall clock. 3 am. He debated if he should ask her if she’s alright, or if she’d rather if he pretended that he did not see.

He decided to make hot cocoa for her, fresh from the complementary sachets of this depressing hotel.

Theon set the newly brewed cup beside her phone on the bedside table. This was enough. If Sansa didn’t want to share, he had no business prying. What can a broken person like him even offer her?

Her phone lit up, and he made the mistake of automatically glancing.

 

> _From Master Joffrey: You filthy bitch, answer me now or I’ll post these on a porn site._

He furrowed his eyebrows. Who was this distasteful bastard who had the balls to talk to Sansa like this?

The phone lit up again.

 

> _From Master Joffrey: https://www.pornhub.com/pornstar/sansa-stark_

Before Theon can react, the door to the bathroom opened. Sansa drew a breath as she saw Theon frowning at her lit up lock screen. Joffrey must have texted again.

“I made you chocolate,” he began, still not looking at her. His eyes were intense with an expression she cannot read. “I know it’s not my business but…”

She readied herself the question of who Joffrey asked. The question she avoided being asked by her family y cutting off from them.

“Have you tried a lawyer?”

It was a stupid question, he knew. But this was cyberbullying, and it was well beyond the reach of a nobody like him.

Sansa grabbed her phone, frantically scrolling, her sobs growing into loud cries. Theon carefully hugged Sansa into a tight embrace. She threw her phone into the floor with such force, cracking it. Her mind was overdrive. She screamed loudly, clinging into Theon for dear life, pounding her angry fists into his chest. She was angry at Joffrey, but she was angrier at herself. How did she allow herself to arrive at this situation? She should have never gone into that date with Joffrey. She should have never given herself to him. She should have received the perverted protection from Professor Baelish in exchange of protection. She should have never gotten raped by Ramsey. But most importantly, she should have known all those disgusting pigs took videos.

All the men in her life were pigs.

And yet here she was, in the arms of another man. They must be correct. Maybe she was a whore, a slut.

* * *

 It was her first frat party. The older students invited Joffrey into the Alpha Royale, and he took her as his date. She tried not to drink too much, but the peer pressure got into her. Joffrey dragged her upstairs and picked a random room to tie her, where he got his way, as always.

The alcohol didn’t help. She was sure her moans were loud, but surely the blaring party music drowned her lascivious cries of pleasure.

He stumbled out of the room as fast as he came, and took her clothes with him. Her head spun as she gathered her some blanket around her.

That was when the door slammed open. In came a familiar face, the one she sometimes sit beside class. Ramsey Bolton.

Her heart pounded. She was literally in the worst position in a drunken frat party. She tried to plead that he go and ask Joffrey for her clothes, counting on his good heart, but he went on top of her and had his way, despite her screams for help. All men were pigs, she chanted in her head. And when she thought help had come, more people came to penetrate other places at the same time. By morning, Sansa had become the frat’s little plaything.

She thought this was the worst, but she was wrong. Ramsey dragged her downstairs by the hair and pushed her face first against the kitchen counter, spreading her legs open for all his friends to see. He put a coin box beside her open legs. A dollar per sex, it was written. That was all her dignity was worth.

Sansa ran back to her apartment, where she found Joffrey waiting for her, demanding why she never went home. She started to cry and tell her boyfriend what they had done to her. Then he started punching Sansa for being a filthy cum bucket. Exploding with anger, he grabbed two longneck bottles from her pantry then forcefully shoved the on each of desecrated holes.

On her knees, as her cheeks kissed the cold floor, Joffrey pounded both apparatus into her. “You’re a wretched hoe. You fucking love it when both hour holes are being used. Sansa Stark, you dirty slut.”

All men were sluts became Sansa Stark was a whore, slut.

She cried herself to sleep that night until her eyes were dry.

He apologized the next day, bringing a diamond necklace with matching earrings. Caressing her hidden bruised arm and closing her sore legs, she forgave him with a quiet answer. He was sorry and that he’ll never do it again. He would protect her from Ramsey and his friends. He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

That was the first of his lies. They always begin with insincere hugs and kisses. And ends up with her as the slut, whore.

* * *

 Sansa fell asleep in Theon’s arms after crying for what seemed like hours.

He did his best to calm her, rubbing her back gently and saying affirming words to her, just as how his therapist taught him. And when she calmed down, he guided her to calmed breathes, wiping her tears away as he continued to sing quietly to her. She pulled him close when he tucked her into bed, begging for him to stay. She buried her face into his chest until she exhausted herself to sleep.

But Theon stayed awake. He stared at the ceiling, caressing Sansa’s long hair, as his nightmares drifted into that little cell he was imprisoned years ago. When the liberation army spirited him away into a godforsaken neo concentration camp, torturing him for sixty nights until the high and mighty Balon Greyjoy bent the knee and paid the ransom for a broken boy that he would never again treat like a son ever again.

He came back as Reek, not Theon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE ANGST AND REALISM.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Theons fic. I am grief stricken with Theon's "death" (still in denial) so here... I hope you all like it. Please leave comments, they are welcome.
> 
> Ages:  
> Sansa, 20  
> Theon, 24
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own GOT, nor ASOIAF. Characters in this fic belong to GRRM.


End file.
